Damaged
by PainfulMemories.BrokenMoments
Summary: Jack is the bad-boy at Seaford High, but at his house he is the sweetest thing you can imagine. When Kim Crawford is found lying in an alley by her best friend Jerry, he takes her to Jack's house. Kim hates jack because of their past. Will these two teens learn to love again?


**Kim's P.o.v**

She was dead, I couldn't process it. My mother is dead. I had just gotten the news. I didn't know what to do so I ran.I ran as far as I I didn't grow up in this city, so I didn't where anything was.I was alone at eleven o'clock at a city that i didn't know. I was lost, with no family left, and no money. This was it, I was alone. For the first time in five years I cried,for the first time in five years I screamed. For the first time in a long time I showed all the emotions that I had bottled up for all these years. I had spent seventeen years building up my walls, and it only took those two words to break down seventeen years of trying to be strong. I knew not to hope, because when it didn't happen it would make me extremely disappointed. I knew not to dream because dreams don't come true. They never have for me and they never will. I broke right then and there. I didn't care if people saw me because it honestly felt good to let the emotions I bottled up for my whole life out. It made me feel just a little bit better, because i haven't cried for so long. I didn't show emotion because I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to get hurt because it showed weakness, and she was anything but weak. But when your life crumbles down before you, what are you suppose to do. It made me feel like I was weak. After all, I had spent seventeen years trying to build up this reputation, and now all the work I had done was crumbling down in front of my eyes. I showed everyone I was strong, but inside I was as fragile as any other girl. I could be broken. I was only human after all, I wasn't indestructible, and I definitely wasn't impossible to break, because I was only human. I was only human, humans could only take so much before they broke, and I was at my breaking point. I continued running until I found an alley way. I saw someone in it, so I turned around, and I was faced by another man. I tried to run, but he roughly grabbed her wrist.

**(A/N: Kim is in italics, the 2 men are in Regular font.)**

"Where you going blondie"

_"Let me go!"_

"No can do, we don't want a pretty thing like you going to waste."

With that he roughly pushed me into the wall then ripped off my shirt. He took a knife and glided it across my stomach. Thats all I can remember before my world went black. I woke up about an hour later, to someone gently shaking my shoulder. Once I woke up to the serious face that belongs to my best friend, Jerry. The next thing I noticed was I had a blanket covering me, and i was in a never ending void of pain. When i finally took in my surroundings I ask Jerry what happened." I was going to ask you the same them chicka", was Jerry's reply.

"I don't remember anything that happened," I told Jerry.

Everything then started getting blurry, till the darkness overtook me once again. Before i was gone completely i heard Jerry telling me to stay awake. I tried to but it was too hard. That was when the darkness over took me.

When I woke up I was in Jerry's arm while he was screaming at someone. I couldn't tell who it was until i head his voice more clearly. Jack? I didn't say anything because i wanted to hear what they were saying. Jerry was trying to convince Jack to let me stay here till I heard a scream. It was my other best friend Grace. Grace then asked Jerry "what happened." "I found her lying in an alleyway bleeding with no clothes on was his reply." For the first time i could tell Jerry was dead serious, something you don't see very often in Jerry. But why at Jack's house? Jack hated me ever since that day when I accused Donna of bullying me. He said that she had changed, and that she would never do anything like that. Jerry know this so why did he bring me here? He knows Jack has always bullied me. Its been going on for about three years, so why would he bring me here?

**Jerry's P.o.v.**

I was going to check on Kim because her mom was in the hospital. I raced by an alleyway and saw two men and black surrounding someone. It looks like they were about to shoot her, because he had a gone pointed at her. I went and kicked the gun out of his hands, then got them to leave. Once they left I went to check and see if the girl was okay. But the person I saw wasn't who i expected at all. It was Kim, my best friend. I tried to wake her up after getting the blanket I had in her bag incase she wanted to stay the night at the hospital with her mom. I took it out and wrapped it around her, then I tried to wake her up. Once she woke up I asked her what happened. She said " I was hoping you could tell me that." She then started going limp in my arms. I told her to stay awake but I could tell that she was to weak at the moment to try. I then picked her up and ran. I ran to the only person I could think of at the time. I ran to her bully's house: Jack Brewer. When I got there I knocked and Jack answered the door. As soon as he saw me he smiled until he saw Kim in my arms. "What is she doing here Jerry?" Jerry said: Jack help me, she's bleeding and i can't stop it." He then helped me clean her up. He said to take her and leave. Jack, I can't leave her, Her mother just died and she has know where to go, Can she please stay here until she can find a place?" No Jerry, I hate her, she tried to ruin me and Donna's relationship. "Jack, She wasn't lying!" She never was, Donna hit her and beat her in the hallway. It was in the security footage. You lost your best fried because you believed you girlfriend of two weeks over your best friend or almost 8 years." Jack then looked at me and asked" is this true?" Yeah Jack, but sorry, it is true." I then heard Grace scream. I turned around and saw Grace at the bottom of the stairs, and she looked panicked." What happened to Kim?" I then told her what i knew, which wasn't much. I then heard Jack whisper that she could stay here, but what confused me was that he had tears running down his face. It's not like he caused this.

**Jacks P.o.v.**

I whispered that Kim could stay here. I went and got her out of Jerry's arms, and I carried her to a guest room bridal style. I laid her down on the bed, and kissed her forehead. I then whispered i'm so sorry Kim for everything. Even though she couldn't hear me I still wanted to say it. I went to my room took a shower and got some of Grace's clothes that I knew would fit Kim. I wrote a note telling Kim here are some clothes you can change into. ~Jack. I then went back to my room and laid down thinking about everything. Everything I did to hurt Kim. I told myself I would make it up to her even if I had to spend my whole life making her believe me, making her believe that I loved her. I knew Kim hated me. I knew this because what I did to her was unforgivable.

**How do y'all like it? I will upload the next chapter if I get say 10-15 reviews. I'm sorry about my old account. I will be updating and all though for y'all. Probably not as fast as you would like, because I am very busy. Thanks for reading -BreathingNotAlive-**


End file.
